


ode to when we were young and free

by Anonymous



Series: anon’s fanfic profile [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, SBI Family Dynamic, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), idk im just winging it, purpled and dream are siblings, why is philza minecrafts tag his real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: people viewed him asa monstera psychopathevil—but was he really? inside it was all the same feelings the others had. and feelings are fatal.“huh? what happened?”—or i get inspired and write angsty angst abt ghost!dream
Relationships: and homies being homies, just bros being bros - Relationship, platonic only
Series: anon’s fanfic profile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088141
Comments: 10
Kudos: 348
Collections: Anonymous





	1. one - goodbye world

**Author's Note:**

> hi lmao this is my first serious fic im writing while procrastinating on a chatfic im working on
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Dream wasn’t one to show emotions, hence the mask he always wears. So when George and Sapnap decided not to be Dream’s friend anymore, all he could do is stand there as words hit like bullets.

—

**_“You only care about power”_ **

**_“Why are you getting involved with everything?”_ **

**_“You hate all of us!”_ **

**_“Why did you take away ~~George’s~~ kingship?”_ **

**_“Just say that you hate me.”_ **

**_“C’mon, he already said that he hates us.”_ **

—

Those words kept swirling around Dream’s head, even after Sapnap, George, and Quackity left the community house. He just wanted to have fun, and keep his friends safe. Everything happened so fast, he only wanted to protect his friends.

Numb, that's how he felt. Considering his best friends just left him, he didn’t know how to feel. Dream had felt numb, thinking over about what had just happened, until he let the truth and emotions sit in. By the time he snapped out of his daze, it was already dusk. 

He quickly ran to his secret base and got in bed. Dream wept and wept until he drifted to sleep. To be honest, it would’ve been easier to stay awake. He was already dripping with guilt and sadness and his nightmare only made it worse.

—

He was too sick to get up from bed, though Dream was sick of himself. He stayed in his base for a week, only getting up for food and necessities. During that time he thought a lot. 

**_“Why are you still here?”_ **

**_“You are utterly useless.”_ **

**_“Why not just do it?”_ **

**_“It’s not like it will affect everyone.”_ **

**_“Everyone is perfectly happy without you.”_ **

_(Maybe, just maybe, if he died, everyone would be happy, and Dream might just come back as a ghost, just like ghostbur. He might just forget about everything he has done.)_

**_—_ **

He made his decision. For the first time in a week he would do something other than be in bed, get food/water, and go to the bathroom. Dream got a notebook, and started writing.

Then, he got up and got his sword and thought for a bit more before he made his final decision. _(This sword was never used by Dream, who preferred using an axe instead.)_

Dream lied back down on the hard, clean stone floor, and finally put that sword to good use.

~~“George, Sapnap,~~ I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this is my first serious fic so if you could put some constructive criticism in the comments it would be appreciated!!


	2. two - he what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap is the first to find out.
> 
> ghost dream wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos!! <3 this was written at 4 am and was typed on my phone so im glad people like this!!
> 
> also, light gore during this chapter, will be marked with a cw// when it starts and will be marked with a // when it’s over.
> 
> enjoy!!

Dream had been gone for about 2 and a half weeks by now, and even though Sapnap was no longer friends with him, Dream disappearing was concerning, to say the least.

Sapnap and George asked everyone around if they had saw the green bastard, but everyone’s answer was no. Hell, he even went to Logstedshire to ask Tommy and Ghostbur if they had seen Dream.  
  


He knew there was one place he hadn’t checked, a place only he, George, and Dream knew about.   
  


After pondering and putting aside checking Dream’s secret base, Sapnap finally mustered enough courage to walk over there.

And boy, it was horrible.

The second he stepped in, he was met face first with a horrendous smell similar to rotting meat. ”Dream?” The raven haired boy asked, and was met with silence. Venturing farther into the silent base, he saw that it was a mess. Dirty dishes scattered all around the kitchen table, and there was a half eaten piece of steak on the kitchen island. Sapnap felt uneasy, to say the least.  
  


**cw// light gore**

Finally, Sapnap reached the bedroom, and let out the loudest gasp you’ve ever heard at what he saw laying there.

Inside the bedroom, Dream’s corpse was lying in the middle, with a half-dried puddle of blood around it. Not to mention the netherite sword sticking out of the corpse, right where the heart should be. Dream’s signature green hoodie was stained with dry blood, along with the rest of his body.

Dream looked happy to be dead.

**// tldr -** **sapnap finds dream’s dead body**

Sapnap tore his eyes away from the dead body to examine the rest of the room. He found a book with the label, “read this.” 

Sapnap thinks he’s gonna puke.

—

Ghost Dream wakes up in a bedroom. Was it his? Who was he? Why does that body over there look so similar to him? He felt overwhelmed and the sickness from looking at the body (or maybe himself?) wasn’t helping.

His guts told him to run, so he did. He ran and ran, until he found himself in a snowy forest. Ghost Dream decided that he wanted to stay in forest, since it was so pretty. Not as pretty as green, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!! sorry if this sounded kind of rushed :/ i didnt know how to get from point a to point b, and this is my first serious work. please feel free to leave constructive criticism. 
> 
> also dream isnt like, hurt from moisture like ghostbur, because he died a bit differently from wilbur.


	3. three - well, hello to you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out to the exiled and colorblind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahh it is 1 am and school is a bitch

“George! George! GEORGE!”   
  


“I’m right here Sapnap wh- are you crying? Why?

Instead of answering, Sapnap simply grabbed George’s wrist and ran towards Dream’s secret base.

—

George, with a confused expression asks, “Sapnap, what is going on-“ A loud gasp is heard from the colorblind brunette. He runs away, and the arsonist follows after, presumably to comfort George.

—

(this is pre doomsday btw) 

“Hm? Friend, where are you going?

Ghostbur follows the blue sheep deeper into the forest. See, they were just collecting sticks for Techno’s fireplace, and since Techno was still treating Tommy, Ghostbur was tasked to go out and get it.

“Baaa! (insert sheep noises here idk)”

”Why did you bring me here friend?”

”Baaa” Friend nudged towards behind a tree. Ghostbur decided to peek behind that tree, and was shocked to say the least. Was.. that another ghost? Suddenly, Ghostbur started getting a huge headache from seeing the ghost, but pushed that to the back of his head.

Now that Ghostbur started looking clearly at the ghost, he could see their features. The new ghost had a lime green hoodie with a stab wound in the middle. They had fingerless gloves, and had emerald green eyes. Unbeknownst to Ghostbur, the lack of Dream’s mask caused the former to no recognize Dream.

”Hello?” The new ghost asks.

”Hi! I’m Ghostbur, nice to meet you! You look lost, do you want me to bring you to my home?”

—

When Ghostbur brought home a new ghost with an unmistakable lime green hoodie, Tommy had a ton of questions.

”WHAT THE FUCK GHOSTBUR, WHY DOES THAT GHOST HAVE DREAM’S HOODIE? IS THAT HIM? WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM?”

”Tommy slow down, ask questions one by one. To answer them, I don’t know, I found him in the forest when Friend lead me to them.”

”Yeah pretty sure it’s Dream, and also shut up child, you’re scaring Dream.” A voice nonchalant from behind Tommy says. All behold the Mighty Technoblade behind the child,


End file.
